Asher, Robin, and the Kratt-tastrophe
by PandaChew
Summary: Asher and Robin find themselves lost in Africa, will the Kratts save them? Please R&R! DISCLAIMER: I don't own WK!
1. Chapter 1

Finally the day was over. Two friends, Robin and Asher were heading back to their dorm rooms. "I can't wait to go home and watch our favorite TV show, there's a new episode out!" Robin squealed as she nudged her friend.

"I've already seen it." Asher snickered. Robin pouted playfully as they headed down the girl's wing.

"Finally, home." Asher sighed as she opened the door. Both threw their stuff down and went in different directions. Robin instantly leaped onto her computer while Asher strolled into the kitchen.

"Here it is, Wild Kratts!" Robin exclaimed as she settled down on her bed; eyes glued on the screen. Asher crashed down beside her with a bowl of popcorn, crunching happily.

"I thought you said you've already seen this." Robin smirked.

"I have, but I'll never miss an opportunity to watch it again." Asher replied with her mouth full.

Soon the episode was over; both girls got into their pajamas and sat on their beds.

"Don't go to sleep yet!" Robin yelled as she threw a pillow at Asher.

"Fine, I wasn't tired anyway." Asher replied sarcastically before throwing the pillow back at Robin. A smile spread across her face as her roommate fell to the floor with a thud and a muffled "Ow." filled the air. Robin quickly got up and sat down in her bed that was across from Asher.

"So, who do you like" she asked excitedly.

Asher rolled her eyes playfully, "You ask me this every night!"

"I know, but, your mind might change eventually. There are some pretty cute guys here."

"You're just sick!" Asher nearly screeched as she threw another pillow at Robin. Both girls erupted in laughter and soon the dorm room was full of pillows flying everywhere.

Robin soon woke up to someone shaking her violently.

"C'mon, if you don't wake up we won't have time to get Starbucks!" the voice said. Her eyes snapped open to find Asher towering above her, already dressed.

"Okay, just let me find my leopard print tank top." She replied as she ran to the closet. Both girls dressed up almost the same. Robin wore her tank top with jean shorts and vans that matched her shirt. Asher wore the same except she had zebra print, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. They both grabbed their backpacks and rushed to the Starbucks that was right across from their school.

They breathed in the scent of coffee as they rushed inside. Luckily, they were their first customers. Both ordered Frappuccino's and eagerly waited. "This is the life." Robin sighed as she sat in a booth.

"Now if we never have to go to school." Asher mumbled. Soon, the lady gave them their drinks and the two girls made their way to boredom.

After they finished their Frappuccino's and strolled to the high school right across the street, Robin stopped Asher in the hallway.

"I'll see you in Math, okay?" she said before sprinting to the History classroom. Asher sighed before trudging into English. She sat down in the only seat that was open, which happened to be right next to Alex.

"Hey, loser" He snickered, "Finally decided to show up?" Asher nearly snapped around and punched him, but the teacher was standing right there.

"Yes, I did" she hissed, "and if you call me loser one more time I swear you'll never hear the end of it!" Alex smirked before turning his gaze back to the front. The teacher was talking his head off, but barely anyone was paying attention.

Finally the long day was over, and a nice summer breeze blew over New Jersey, leaving everything peaceful. Robin and Asher walked back to their dorm, both tired from the long exhausting day. They walked down the girl's wing and back into their room. Robin sat at her desk to finish homework while Asher went straight to bed. Asher seemed grumpier than usual, and Robin wished there was something she could do to help. But she knew the only response she'll get is a snappy attitude.

But soon, both girls were back in first period the next day. Robin sat down next to Eric, Alex's friend. He went on and on about how rich and wonderful he is. But Robin's mind drifted off, she wondered how Asher was handling her nemesis, Alex, or what they would be doing in Science. Their teacher said they would be doing something including animals. And knowing Asher, she was probably ecstatic. Robin couldn't help but feel excited also, she loved animals with all her heart.

Finally it was Science. Their teacher, Mr. Birchland, was standing in the front of the room lecturing the class. Asher sat next to Robin, excited for the surprise. Both girls could barely stay in their seats.

"Today, class, you will be assigned a project that you may do with a partner-" Robin instantly grabbed Asher's wrist, smiling from ear to ear.

"-the project is doing a report on poachers. You will be given a board, and you must fill it with facts and opinions." Mr. Birchland finished. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone instantly got up and started towards the door. "Projects are due next week!" Mr. Birchland called after the students.

Asher and Robin slowly walked out of the school doors. "This project sucks." Asher complained to her roommate.

"I know." Robin replied sadly.

Asher suddenly smiled, "Hey, we haven't been to that ice cream place in a while."

Robin's face lit up, "Fine, let's go!" she called as they both ran like little kids.

Asher busted through the door and scrambled in line, Robin right behind her. Both were panting heavily. But after waiting in line for a while it was their turn.

"I'll have vanilla please!" Asher and Robin told the cashier in unison. The lady looked stunned for a moment before typing into the cash register.

"Next!" she called after both girls paid.

Asher grabbed her ice cream with Robin already gulping down hers. The two walked back to their dorm with smiles on their faces. "That was pretty awesome." Asher admitted as they turned into the girl's wing.

"No kidding!" Robin replied, still eating.

Suddenly, Robin heard a loud thud behind her. She turned around only to find Asher passed out on the floor. "Asher!" She cried as she bent down beside her friend.

"Hi, loser, surprised to see you here." A voice snickered behind her. Robin slowly turned around to find Alex and Eric chuckling.

"Why did you do that?" she growled.

"You two are going to complete our Science Project for us" Alex replied, a smug smile spread across his face, "in Africa."

Robin gasped, "No, why would we do that for you?"

"Fine, we'll just do this the hard way." Alex hissed. Eric exchanged glances with him and started towards Robin. Suddenly the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just wanna let you know the Kratt Crew isn't gonna show up until later... sorry! XD But at least 1 review would be nice...**

* * *

Alex stood over Robin, grinning evilly. "What do we do with them now?" Eric asked, dumbfounded.

"What do you think you do when you knock out a person and want them shipped to Africa?" Alex asked, about to explode in annoyance.

"Um, ship them to Africa?"

Alex mentally face palmed himself as he walked over to Eric, only inches away from him, "Didn't you say your family is rich?" He asked thoughtfully.

Eric gulped, "Yes, I believe I did… why?"

Alex smirked, "Do you guys have enough money to buy a jet?"

"I don't exactly know.

"What about a boat?" Alex growled.

"I think we have a jet ski in the garage somewhere…" Eric replied.

"That's not big enough, Eric!" Alex snapped at his friend. "We need either a jet or a speedboat… and a lot of gas." He finished, thoughtfully.

Eric pondered for a while. "Fine, let's go get the truck keys."

Alex smiled at his friend, content that he got his way. "Which one are we getting?"

"I think we're gonna get the jet."

Alex smirked as Eric walked back to the boy's wing. He watched his friend lock the door behind him. "We need sacks." Alex stated as he stared down at the two knocked out girls.

"Oh yeah, I'll get them." Eric replied as he went back to their dorm room. He came back out again with two brown sacks.

"These are perfect." Alex said as he grabbed them from Eric and stuffed the girls inside. "Here, take this one." He said as he shoved Robin in Eric's arms.

The two boys walked down to the truck with sacks slung around their backs. They dumped their load into the trunk as they hopped inside. "I'll drive!" Eric yelled excitedly as he started the car. Alex rolled his eyes.

Soon, Alex was standing inside his new jet. Eric dropped the sacks in the back and came to help Alex. Both boys eagerly started the jet and were on their way to Africa. "So, what are we gonna do with them when we get there?" Eric asked.

"Just leave them there…" Alex replied; eyes focused on the clouds as he flew the jet.

Eric nodded and began helping fly the plane. "Can't we put this thing on autopilot?"

Alex slapped himself. "Yes, we can." He replied as he pushed a button and sprang out of his seat. "I'm hungry; you did get the food, right?" Alex asked his friend.

"Yeah, it's in the back, near the sacks."

"Okay, good." Alex replied as he grabbed an apple. "How long is this gonna take?"

"About 10-12 hours."

"Ugh." Alex groaned as he sat in his chair, munching on his apple.

"All I can see is clouds, this might be better if I could actually see what we're flying over." Alex growled.

"Just be patient, at least there's no storm." Eric answered.

Suddenly, Alex sprang out of his chair, "It's Africa, and I can see it!"

Eric had a huge smile on his face, "Was the flight that bad?"

Alex excitedly turned off auto pilot and drove the plane onto the African savannah. "Now we can say goodbye to these people!" He yelled excitedly as he landed the plane.

"Bye!" Eric said happily.

Alex opened the jet's doors and rolled the sacks out onto the dry grass. "We better take the sacks off…" he stated as he yanked Asher out. Eric copied with Robin.

"Now we can go back home." Eric sighed.

"I think I have a severe case of jet lag…" Alex said as he wobbled back onto the jet.

"Do you think we should really just leave them out there? I mean, there just so vulnerable…"

Alex lifted the plane off the ground and steered to New Jersey, "That's the point."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Please R&R, i promise the Kratts will be in the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Asher slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in tall, dry grass. "Asher…?" a voice whispered nervously.

"Robin?" Asher replied. She quickly sat up to find Robin sitting next to her, a horrified look on her face.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're in Africa" Robin hissed, "Alex sent us here."

"What- How?" Asher's lip started quivering. Robin just looked down sadly; she was just as confused as her friend. Suddenly, a roar echoed in the distance. The air was filled with a thunderous drumming sound, and the ground vibrated violently.

Asher glanced at Robin, "Stampede!" they screeched in unison as they began running for their life.

Robin quickly darted to the side, "Quick, climb up a tree!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Asher yelped as she scrambled up an old acacia trunk. The two girls peered down from the branches to see a herd of zebras heading toward the other side of a river, with a pride of lions following. They hunted with pure confidence, and triumphant roars filled the air when a lioness leaped onto their prey's back. Robin covered her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch. Asher, on the other hand, was watching the pride in amazement. She was leaning forward so far she almost fell off the tree.

"Careful or you might become their next meal!" Robin warned warily.

"Nah, I should be fine." Asher replied, her gaze still on the lions.

"How long do you think they'll stay?"

"At least until the finish the zebra" Asher advised excitedly, "which should be maybe a couple hours, this pride is _huge_!"

Robin groaned, she couldn't wait that long. "Asher, I'm tired, thirsty, and hungry!"

"Be my guest, the food is right down there." Asher chuckled as she pointed to the zebra carcass. Robin punched her friend playfully before resting against the trunk, _this is gonna take forever_, she sighed.

Robin felt something jabbing at her side, she moaned inwardly. "C'mon, the lions are gone!" she heard Asher practically yelling at her. Robin's eyes fluttered open to find Asher's face nearly an inch away from her.

"Gah!" she screamed, pushing her friend off.

Asher fell over laughing, nearly falling out of the tree. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Robin smiled as she jumped down the tree, "Are you sure the lions are gone?"

"Positive."

"Okay, cause I'm _starving!"_ Robin exclaimed as she jogged over to the river, Asher followed nervously.

"Uh, Robin, there's gotta be crocodiles in that river."

"But I'm famished!" Robin cried.

"Then we have to look somewhere safer." Asher replied as she turned around to scan the area. Robin reluctantly fell beside her.

"So, where do we go now?"

"I don't really know…" Asher replied warily.

Robin sighed, "Leave it to Asher to be completely out of ideas!"

"I have ideas; I just haven't come up with one yet…"

Robin rolled her eyes and looked around, "Hey, what's that?" she asked excitedly.

"What's what?" Asher fell in beside her.

"It looks like… food?"

"Seriously, no way that's food." Asher nearly burst out laughing again.

Robin narrowed her eyes, "It might be."

"Robin, wait!" Asher called after her friend as she ran away. Robin sprinted to the 'food' determinedly; she could hear Asher right on her heels. She found a patch of tall grass and crouched inside it, Asher flopped beside her.

"So, this is the food?" Asher asked mockingly as they both gazed at two humans standing in front of them.

Robin giggled a bit, "Sorry, I must've been hallucinating."

"Well, they might have food. So maybe you're not completely crazy."

Robin glanced around, "There! In their hands, three sandwiches." She pointed to the two males that were walking by. Robin suddenly frowned, "But how are we going to get them?"

Asher's face lit up, "Leave it to me!"

"Asher!" Robin called after her friend. But it was too late; Asher already had darted out of cover and knocked the two down. She grabbed the sandwiches as she fell on top of one, locking eyes with him. "Hey, my sandwich, come back here with my sandwich!" the other one screeched as he leaped to grab the thief. Asher snapped back to reality and sprinted back to Robin. She grabbed her wrist and yanked her behind a boulder, giggling like mad.

"Are you crazy?" Robin screeched at Asher.

"Hey, it got us food." Asher replied between laughs as she divided up her loot, "Are they coming?"

Robin peered behind the boulder, "Nope, but they sure look confused." She giggled.

"Okay, time to make some refuge for tonight." Asher sighed as she started digging under the boulder.

"Here, you eat, then we'll switch." Robin smiled as she bent down and got to work. Asher glanced at her friend sympathetically before eating her sandwich.

Soon, both girls had finally dug a makeshift burrow. "It's still too small!" Asher complained as she thrashed around.

"Ouch! Then dig while you sleep, just stop kicking me!" Robin snapped back. Asher started scraping the sides of the dirt walls, trying to get comfortable. "Hey, Ash?" Robin mumbled with her eyes closed.

"What?" Asher sighed as she turned to her side.

"I don't think I want to see Alex and Eric ever again."

"Me neither, they owe us big time." Asher grumbled.

Robin couldn't help thinking about the two boys they robbed earlier, "Do you think they could help us?" she asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Asher asked, "Alex and Eric?"

"No way, the two boys we saw earlier." Robin snapped. Asher didn't answer; she just stared at the dirt wall. "Asher?" Robin asked again warily.

"I don't think so. Plus, I don't want to go near them again unless we need more food or water." Asher finally answered, a smile forming on her face.

"Then where are you going to get food?"

"I have no clue; maybe we could start a fire and fish?" Asher replied thoughtfully.

"I don't know how to do any of those." Robin frowned.

"Me neither." Asher sighed before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Robin woke up to find herself squished inside their burrow. Asher was still sleeping beside her, snoring softly. Robin dragged herself outside and stretched. Asher followed Robin outside, still looking tired. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Robin asked.

"Nah, you just kicked me a few times on your way out." Asher grumbled.

Robin smiled at her friend's crazy hair. "Maybe we should clean up, let's go wash in the river."

"Are you crazy? A wild herd of horses could never make me do it." Asher growled stubbornly.

"Asher, this is our second day in Africa and I haven't had a shower or a bath since yesterday!"

Asher rolled her eyes, "Well, you're gonna have to wait till it rains."

"Can we at least fix your hair…?"

Asher felt the top of her head and a smile formed across her face, "Yeah, maybe we should."

Robin kicked dust on her friend and ran into the tall grass towards the river.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Asher shrieked as she sprinted after Robin.

Robin stopped at the bank of the river and crouched down, laughing hysterically, "Okay, I'm done. I need a bath."

Asher ran up beside her and smirked as she pushed her friend into the river, "Well now u had one!"

Robin yelped as she dove headfirst into the water, "Asher, you're so gonna pay!" she screeched as she surfaced.

"Am I?" Asher laughed as she jumped in beside her friend.

Robin ran up onto the bank, "Okay, I'm done, let's go before crocodiles and hippos come."

"You scared?" Asher asked as she followed her friend.

"Well, do _you_ want to be in their territory when they find you?"

"Not really…" Asher answered as she started walking to their burrow.

"Wait, don't we need fish?" Robin asked as she caught up with Asher.

"What's the point? We don't even have a fishing pole."

"I guess you're right." Robin replied.

Asher suddenly smiled; "I'll race ya!" she called as she sprinted away.

Robin raced after her friend, so far, Africa wasn't that bad.

"Aha, I won!" Asher smiled as she sat down next to the burrow entrance.

Robin sat down, panting beside her. "So, where are we going to get food?"

Asher thought for a moment, "Maybe we could take more of those sandwiches?"

"Yeah, those were pretty good!" Robin giggled, "I'll get them this time."

Asher watched her friend stroll away and crawled back into the burrow.

Meanwhile, Robin traveled around the boulder and investigated their last crime scene. "Well, whoever they were, they're gone now." She mumbled. Robin glanced around, looking for clues.

"Bro, over here, she's getting away!"

She whipped around to find two boys running after an animal in the distance. "Finally, found them!" she cheered as she followed. Robin watched the animal speed away with a sandwich in its jaws. Robin sighed; she knew she would never get the sandwich. Besides, it was covered in slobber. She looked around for something else to bring home. Robin slowly trudged into the tall grass, "Ow!" she yelped as she fell on her face. She looked behind her to find she tripped over a tent, "This must be one of those boys'." she thought aloud as she quickly unzipped the tent and crawled inside. "Oh, this is good stuff_!_" She mumbled to herself as she grabbed an apple and another sandwich.

Suddenly, Robin heard voices coming closer. She quickly darted outside of the tent and escaped through the tall grass.

"Martin, did you eat my sandwich?"

Robin froze. She crouched lower in the grass, hoping they wouldn't see her.

"No, why?" the other one answered.

That voice, Robin knew she heard it before. But at the same time she didn't care. For all she knew they would be furious at her for stealing. Once she saw them go inside the tent, she bolted for her life. Asher was waiting beside the boulder, obviously she saw everything unfold. Robin ran to her friend, she threw the stuff in Asher's arms and crawled into the burrow. Asher was laughing so hard she fell on the ground, holding her sides. The food was scattered on the ground everywhere. Robin poked her head out, her eyes wide.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Asher asked, trying with all her might not to burst again.

"No, it was horrible!" Robin cried as she pulled herself out of the burrow again.

"Well, their expressions were priceless if that helps." Asher giggled.

"Do they look familiar to you?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Kind of, do they sound familiar to you?"

"I don't know, maybe just a little." Robin replied

Both girls shrugged and began eating their loot.

Asher and Robin lied on their backs and gazed up at the African night sky.

"There are so many stars!" Robin exclaimed.

"Definitely more beautiful here than in New Jersey." Asher added.

Suddenly, a lion roar broke the silence. Both girls sprang onto their feet, and peeked over the boulder to look across the savannah. "It's too dark to see anything…" Asher complained.

Robin gulped, "Are they hunting us?"

The two girls jumped at an elephant huffing in the distance. "I don't think so; it sounds like they're hunting elephants." Asher gasped as she scrambled on top of the boulder.

"Asher, they're getting pretty close." Robin warned warily.

"Robin, get inside!" Asher screeched as they heard paw steps.

Robin darted inside with Asher right behind her. Asher glanced at her shaken friend. "We should be safe in here, for now at least."

"What do you mean, for now?" Robin screeched.

Asher slapped her hand over Robin's mouth, "Don't make any sound or sudden movements." She whispered.

Robin whimpered under Asher's hand.

Asher couldn't help but smile. Her gaze turned to the burrow entrance, it sounded like the lions left.

"I think they moved on."

"Oh thank goodness!" Robin sighed as she turned over, "Well, let's get this night over with."

Asher nodded as she slowly closed her eyes; Africa was starting to take its toll.

* * *

Robin awoke to the sound of someone screaming her name.

"Robin!"

She thrashed around in the burrow, Asher wasn't beside her. Robin struggled outside and desperately scanned the area. Then she saw her, Asher was screaming for her friend. Robin gasped; she was trapped in between two poacher's grip. Robin ran to her friend, who was kicking and struggling to get free.

"Boss, there's another one." One of the poachers said.

All their heads turned to Robin, who launched herself at the two who imprisoned her friend. She tackled with such force that they stumbled backwards. Asher quickly broke free and immediately ran into the head of the mob.

"Stop this at once!" he snapped.

Asher gaped at how tall he was; his broad shoulders and long legs definitely was enough to tell he could easily overpower the two girls. Robin stood up and dusted herself off; she had just about enough of these jerks.

"We will once you let us go!" Robin hissed.

"And free the cheetahs!" Asher added.

Robin looked around, she hadn't even noticed them. Suddenly it all started to make sense, why else would Asher just take off like that?

"Don't you speak that way to a commanding officer!" the poacher growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry… _general_." Asher spat the last part. Her bravery grew as she get more and more annoyed with this 'commanding officer'.

The general glared at the two girls in front of him. "Lock them up." He ordered as he hopped in his jeep and drove away.

Robin shrank back as all the poachers cornered them. "Asher, we are _seriously _outnumbered.

"I know…" Asher replied, "But we have to try!" she finished as she darted to the box crates in the corner and climbed to the top. Robin quickly followed her friend as they leaped off the crates onto the soft grass.

"How do we open the cages?" Robin panicked as she fiddled with the lock.

Asher was quiet, staring at the cheetahs. "I don't know, but we gotta find out soon." She replied as the poachers ran towards them.

Robin kept smacking the lock, "Darn this thing!" she yelled furiously.

"Robin they're coming closer!" Asher yelped.

Robin let go of the lock and kicked the cage in frustration, making the cheetahs uneasy.

The poachers grabbed Robin, who let out a huge fit and bit their hands continuously.

Asher knew this would be her last chance; she took a few steps back, and kicked the cage as hard as she could. The cage flew a couple inches, the light-weighted cheetahs were hissing furiously. Asher gave a loud yelp as the poachers soon grabbed her arm. The cheetahs clawed at the dented cage door and one by one slid out and sprinted back onto the grasslands.

One of the poachers went straight up to the girls and gripped their arms threateningly, "You two have caused a lot of trouble" he growled menacingly, "the general would love to come up with a fair punishment."

"You throw one punch and the government can take away your license!" Asher spat.

Robin narrowed her eyes, "Your job is already illegal, hurt us and you'll get in a hot mess with the President of the United States!"

The poachers all chuckled. "Jack, we'd better get going." One of them said.

Jack's grip on the girl's became tighter. "You guys are in Africa; the President doesn't have time to look for you!" He smiled smugly. "Take them to the general." He ordered the others as he walked away.

Asher and Robin both exchanged terrified glances.

Asher kicked and fought furiously as Robin felt a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i took a REALLY long time to update this... Sorry! the Kratts are in this one though! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WK! Enjoy, and please R&R! :D**

* * *

A battle cry filled the air as two boys charged at the poachers.

"It's the Kratt bros!" Robin squealed.

Asher lifted up her head to find Martin and Chris running straight for them. "Oh jeez-" She yelped, wriggling in the poacher's arms

Another cry echoed across the savannah as the bros barreled into the poachers. Robin and Asher collapsed on the floor, with everyone scuffling on top on them.

"Bro, there's too many of them." Chris warned as he threw a punch.

Martin frantically glanced around, "Just grab the girls and run!"

"I think we can run ourselves…" Asher said as she took off.

Robin sprinted away after her friend, heading towards the Tortuga in the distance.

"Wait for us!" Chris called as he followed, dragging Martin along beside him.

The four rushed into the Tortuga and locked the door behind them, panting heavily.

"Hey guys!" Aviva called as she poked her head in the room, "Who do we have here?"

Robin stood up and dusted herself off, "I'm Robin, and this is my friend Asher."

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Aviva smiled before disappearing behind the wall again.

Robin and Asher exchanged confused glances.

"Well, would you guys like to see your new room?" Chris asked.

"But we're not-" Asher's protest was cut off.

"We'd love to!" Robin said as she moved her hand off of Asher's mouth.

"Great, our tour will now lead this way." Martin led the small group down the hall and into a rather small, empty room.

"Gee, thanks…" Asher muttered.

"You're welcome, just make yourselves comfortable!" Martin replied before heading down to the main control room with Chris.

Once the two girls were alone, they looked at their pathetic room. "We don't even have beds!" Asher complained.

"Let alone clothes." Robin chimed in.

"We would've been better off in that hole."

"Don't say that!"

The two glared at each other before corrupting in laughter. "Off to find sleeping bags." Asher smiled.

Robin skipped down the hall, opening a closet. "Ooh, fuzzy blanket!" She gasped, burying her face.

Asher giggled and grabbed a stack of sheets, "Time to make our own beds."

"This should be good…" Robin snickered before following.

Asher dumped the blankets on the floor, "So much for sleeping bags." She shrugged and threw blankets at her friend.

Robin yelped as she collapsed, "Ouch."

Asher tried to hold in a wide grin, but failed miserably.

Robin smiled as she continued laying out the sheets, "Now pillows."

Asher nodded as she ran down the hall and returned with two pillows.

Robin caught the pillow Asher threw and grinned. She snuck up behind Asher and whacked her upside the head.

The two girls screamed as the pillow exploded, sending feathers flying.

Martin and Chris scrambled into the room.

"Where's the fire?"

"Who died?"

Asher burst laughing, which cut short when she choked on the feathers.

The bros' eyes grew huge, "What happened?" they asked in unison.

Robin held back a snort of laughter, "Just a pillow fight."

"Well, enjoy cleaning that up!" Chris smirked.

"Here's the vacuum!" Martin chimed in, rolling in the vacuum before running away after his bro.

Chris was already in the main control room, listening to his brother laughing hysterically down the hall. "Nice." Chris said, giving Martin a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, I do what I can." Martin replied, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Aviva called, "How about a creature mission?" She held up their creature power suits.

"Only if Chris can keep up." Martin teased.

"What are you talking about? I'm light years faster than you!" Chris snapped back, pouting.

"More like light years slower!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Chris slugged Martin right in the arm, "am not."

Martin shrugged, "Then how about a race?"

"You're on!" Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Have fun!" Aviva called after them. She strolled down the hall into the girl's room, "Hey, guys, how's it going?"

"We finally cleaned up all the feathers." Asher sighed.

Robin glared over at the vacuum, "I hate you." She muttered.

Aviva chuckled, "Well, the boys are having a race outside if you want to join!"

"A race you say?" Asher perked up.

Robin's race brightened, "Let's go, those bros are going down!"

The two girls ran out the Tortuga and caught up with the bros. "Can we race too?" Asher asked excitedly.

"Sure, first one to that tree wins!" Martin pointed to an acacia tree far off in the distance.

"That's a little far…" Robin observed.

"It's not that far." Martin frowned.

"Get ready… Get set…" Chris started slowly.

"GO!" Asher yelled, sprinting away.

The others exchanged confused glances before running after her.

Asher glanced over her shoulder to see the brothers catching up quickly. Robin, on the other hand, was lagging behind. She focused on the acacia tree; it was only a little ways off. If she could hold them off for only a few more seconds, she would win.

"Not so fast now, eh?" Chris teased Asher as he began passing the others.

"Fast enough!" Asher smirked as she ran with a last burst of speed, speeding past the others. She made a hard stop once she reached the acacia tree. "Ha, I won!" she cheered.

"That was just lucky!" the boys spat in unison.

Robin slowly came up beside them, panting heavily. "You guys are just sore losers."

Asher continued smiling the whole way back to the Tortuga, the rest of the crew eager to know the winner.

"So, who won?" Jimmy asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"Asher…" the other three grumbled.

Jimmy's pizza flew across the room, he stared at the bros. "You guys lost to a GIRL?"

Koki and Aviva giggled, "About time too, I was wondering when we'd have girl champs around here!" Aviva said while high-fiving Asher.

"And we have a surprise!" Koki smiled.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Your own creature power suits!" Aviva smiled, holding up light blue and white suits.

Robin happily took the light blue one, slipping it on immediately. Asher did the same with her new white one, a big smile formed on her face. "Thank you!" they said in unison.

"Just in time too" Koki frowned, "it looks like Donita's at it again. I've sent the coordinates to your creature pods."

The bros nodded and headed out the door, Asher and Robin followed eagerly.

"I wonder what animals she's got this time…" Chris sighed.

Martin stopped, "Jackals."

Chris glanced at his brother, "Jackals, why would she have jackals-"

Asher turned Chris' head to Donita's jet. Dabio was carrying jackals into the jet and sticking them into pose beams.

"Oh." Chris muttered.

"We have to get in there without being seen." Robin thought aloud.

"Then we'll travel by shadows." Martin replied. He silently sprinted to the back of the jet, hesitating right at the ramp.

The others caught up to him. "Just go in!" Robin exclaimed, pushing Martin.

Asher elbowed past and crept up the ramp, "C'mon." she ushered, pulling the others.

Inside the pink jet was full of cages and pose beams holding countless amounts of jackals. The four shuffled closer to each other, wary of Donita popping out. Suddenly, the lights flickered off.

Asher gave a yelp as she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her away.

"Hey, where's Asher?" Chris asked.

Martin and Robin shrugged; their eyes huge.

The lights flicked back on, revealing Donita and Zachbots surrounding them. The three saw one Zachbot holding Asher, who was kicking madly.

Donita smiled evilly, "If you help me, no harm comes to the girl!"

Robin gasped, "Let her go Madam Crazy Clothes!" she said, stomping her foot in anger.

"Take this one away" Donita gestured to Asher, "then deal with these three."

The Zachbots eyes blinked red before shoving Asher in a cage and trapping the other three in a corner.

"Let me out!" Asher screamed. "Ugh, why is it always a cage?" She said, burying her head in her knees.

"Wait, Donita we'll help you!" Robin cried.

"Robin!" the brothers gasped.

"Donita, tell us what to do and we'll do it." Robin said, her hands shaking.

Donita's evil grin returned, "Fine, fetch me the last jackal pups so I can return these Zachbots to Zach."

Asher's eyes grew as she watched her friends trudge out of the jet and towards the grasslands.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Wild Kratts! And thanks to FrostPhantom14 for helping me name 'Jack' :D**

* * *

"Robin, what were you thinking?" Chris spat as the three walked over to the jackal den. "Donita's going to get away with all of the jackals!"

Robin turned around and glared at Chris, "Relax I have a plan."

"Then what is it?" Martin asked as he picked up a pup.

"We collect data on the pups, and save Asher with jackal powers!" Robin exclaimed, grinning.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Martin nodded, "Chris, you in?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't have a choice…"

"Well, for starters, they have long legs and large feet!" Robin said, pointing out the features.

Martin smiled, "Perfectly adapted for hunting small mammals."

"Don't forget long distance running." Chris added as he scanned the pup with his creature pod, "Now to send these to Aviva!"

"They're so cute!" Robin shrieked while hugging the jackal pups.

"Let's name them" Martin said, "How about we name this one Stinky!" He smiled proudly at the runt of the litter.

Robin chuckled, "Then this one's name is Jack."

"What kind of a name if that?" Martin smirked.

"Better than Stinky!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Robin screamed.

"Guys, break it up!" Chris yelled while pushing the two apart, "Aviva has the creature scans and the disks should be here any minute."

The three gazed up to find three disks drop from the sky in a flash. Robin quickly activated her suit and started back towards the jet, the brothers followed a few paces behind.

"So, how are we going to save Asher? She's probably surrounded with Zachbots." Martin asked cautiously.

"Don't tell me we're winging it…" Chris chimed in.

"Sadly, we are winging it. I haven't planned this far ahead yet!" Robin gulped. She walked on all fours up to the jet ramp, her ears perked.

"Do you hear something?" Chris whispered loudly.

"Just Asher sniffling, do you think she's crying?" Robin asked nervously.

Martin shrugged, "I'm sure she's fine, she's not a baby."

Robin nodded before padding through the entrance. She and the brothers were greeted to a room full of pink. "Where's Asher?"

"Just track her down you ding-dong; you got a sniffer don't ya?" Chris grumbled.

Robin whipped around, giving Chris a menacing death glare before trotting across the room to a cage. "Asher isn't here anymore, I could've sworn-"

Martin slapped his paw over Robin's mouth, "Hush, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Robin muffled under a mouthful of fur.

"She's this way!" Chris barked as the three galloped toward the echoing voice.

Soon they all halted and stared in different directions. "I think she's over here…" Robin said, jabbing her nose to the right.

"Isn't she this way, Martin?" Chris asked his brother, pointing to the left.

Martin covered his ears, "I don't know!" he shouted angrily. Suddenly his ears perked, "Hide, Donita's coming!"

Robin and Chris bolted in opposite directions towards the echoing voices. Martin felt torn before slipping after Robin, leaving his brother behind.

Robin ran towards the sound of Asher, hoping to find her friend. But instead she ran into a pink bathroom. Robin tilted her head; Asher was nowhere to be seen.

"Robin, wait up!" Martin panted behind her. "Donita's coming this way, we gotta hide!"

Robin quickly glanced around the bathroom. She pulled Martin towards the cabinets and squished inside, praying Donita wouldn't find them.

Chris, on the other hand, was padding down the hallway happily. He was amazed on how big the jet actually was on the inside. Asher was in the room directly down on the other end of the hall. Chris let out a small yip, trying to get her attention.

Asher looked down at the little green jackal, "Chris…?"

"Yeah, it's me." He called, "Quick, we better get out of here!"

Asher cocked her head, "How did you even get in here? This place is surrounded."

"Nope, all the Zachbots are gone!" Chris grinned.

"Good observation, darling, but I returned them to Zach." Donita's voice echoed throughout the jet.

Asher's eyes grew huge as the two started running down the hall.

"We have to free all the jackals!" Chris exclaimed while sprinting towards the cages. He stuck one of his claws in the lock and vigorously shook it. "Keep Donita distracted while I free them!" He ordered.

Asher nodded and cautiously crept towards the control room, her hands shaking.

"And where are you going?" Donita growled as she stepped in front of Asher.

Asher warily held up her fists, ready to throw a punch.

"You can't be serious?" Donita asked as her growl soon turned into a smirk.

"When am I ever serious?" Asher smiled as she slipped past Donita and grabbed the keys to the cages.

Donita planted herself right in Asher's way, ruining her escape route.

"Chris, catch!" Asher hollered as she threw the keys across the room.

Chris jumped in the air and caught the keys in his mouth. "Thanks!" he called after deactivating. He scrambled to the cages and fiddled with the locks until all the jackals were free.

Asher then pushed herself past Donita, "Thank you for having us!" she called before sprinting down the ramp after Chris.

Once at a safe distance, Chris turned to Asher. "Where's Martin?"

"Right here bro!" Martin called to his brother. He ran up to his friends with Robin right behind him.

"We were almost caught; thank goodness there were cabinets in the bathroom!" Robin exclaimed.

"It smelled like toilet paper though…" Martin said while wrinkling his nose.

Asher giggled, "At least we're all safe. C'mon, let's go snag some pizza from Jimmy!"

~THE END

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R! This is my first fic so no hate please :)**


End file.
